justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Orangespark24/The most forgotten JD1 songs!
Hi weird kids! How's it going? I decided to make a different blog, because y'all are talking about JD2020, and here I am, looking to the songs that Ubi forgot from the first game, you know, the songs that you see and think "I feel very bad for this song, why doesn't Ubisoft care about it?". Well, buckle up and remember that those are the songs that Ubi forgot and some of them are fan favorites or could even be top 3 favorites in the whole series for you, but well, now let's start shall we? The forgotten 11 The first one up is... Ring My Bell is the first song here. In JD1, it was the second song in the menu, so this means it was the second song in the entire series! It wasn't called back for JDWii (And it would be very hard to imagine this song in JD2 style), but it was remembered during the JD3 era since it appeared in Greatest Hits! And the xBox remake is stunning! JD4 had the song in 4 mashups, and the dancer was actually in the coach selection screen of two mashups! (Even though it didn't appear in one of them). In JD2014, the dancer made a cameo in Just Dance's Background, and got an avatar! After all of that, the song disappeared, it didn't appear in any mashups and is nowhere to be found on Just Dance Now or Unlimited, and the only thing you see in-game that remembers you of it are the placeholder avatars on the scoring screen of the JDU routines played via Kids Mode! (Because everyone does that). Moving on, we find... So, this song is one of the five completely forgotten songs of JD1, as I like to call them. This song, after its first appearance and introducing Shake Moves, literally was completely left in the shadows and barely got a remake. Ok, the song was not really good and the routine could have been better, but saying that this is worse than many other sh**ty routines is very weird, and it could have appeared in a few mashups and PMMs, but Ubi decided to completely forget it and to make it the routine with a disappointing remake and a wrong remake square. Also, an unrelated fact: The part of the song where the dancer does the shake move used to scare me. Now on to the third one, which is... Here we are with the second completely forgotten song in a row! One thing I know is that fans didn't forget this since there's a small army asking for this song to be in JDU! Anyways, this song never saw the light of day except in a small cameo in Video Killed The Radio Star, and that's it! It never found its way into mashups or PMMS and has only placeholder menu assets and that's it! Ubisoft could even add it to JDU since they already have Britney Spears songs, but they don't, because they probably forgot its existence right after filming the remake! Next up, we have... I feel very sorry for this song. I think it's one of the most forgotten songs in JD history and the most forgotten out of this game. Literally, we know it as the song with no remake at all, because it doesn't have one! You never see this song ANYWHERE, it wasn't recycled for JDWii, wasn't recycled in the JD3 era, never even appeared in a mashup or even a PMM, And we have no idea why. Someone at Ubisoft HATES this song! After this, we have... Out of the songs in this blog, I feel like this is the most likely to appear in JDU since it has already got Gold Moves, pictograms, and a square! Of course, that doesn't change the fact that this song was utterly forgotten, never being called back for any game at all. The dancer only appeared in two mashups in JD4, no, he didn't appear in the MashUp whose theme is literally "Nerdy", even though all of his captions have Nerd or Nerdy in them. And it even fit with the song! Oh, and the song was also found on the JD2016 files! Back when they still cared about old games' songs! Do you remember? Our next song is... Now for a song that used to be very common in JD4 PMMS. They were the only place where this was common because seconds later it was left behind. It was always left behind to songs like Who Let The Dogs Out, who are way better . In all seriousness though, the routine is very underrated and Ubisoft didn't even make a full remake. It's a pity because the remake is very cool! But well, who cares about it, certainly not Ubi. Next Is... Hey, look! The fourth completely forgotten song! That is because UbiSoft decided that songs like Dagomba are better than Lump and ditched the latter! But why? This routine is one of my personal favorites in JD1! I wish Ubi had it on JDU! And the best part is that the dancer's moves fit with a sh**load of songs! Anyways, when I still didn't have an account, on the wiki there was a gender debate about the coach and 8-yo I thought this coach was a male. Right now I can only hope that Ubi puts it on Unlimited, but will it ever be remembered by them? Who knows! After this we have... It saddens me a lot to see one of my favorite routines from the first game on here, but well, it is here because literally, when was the last time you saw it in JD? I think you probably said "In JD1" or "In JD4 MUS/PMMS" because even though it fits with a sh**load of songs, it's in only three mashups. Also, just like the prior song, the remake isn't even completed! And to make it worse, the dancer was on the cover for the first game! Are they doing this? First, they put it on the cover then they forget it? WHY?!?! Moving on from that disappointment we have... Louie Louie has kind of a similar story to Ring My Bell: It first appeared on JD1, then got recycled in a game from the JD3 era, made a cameo, appeared in JD4 MUs and PMMs, and that was it. However, the song didn't get an avatar, and was scrapped from Greatest Hits! (Becuase fans prefer to play Barbie Girl). The cameo, just like in Womanizer, was in Video Killed The Radio Star, and, just like Womanizer again, It's nowhere on JDNow or JDU! As for mashups, he appears in many mashups, including JD2014 mashups! WTF am I saying, it only appears in four JD4 mashups and that's it. After that we find... This is the last completely forgotten song in JD1. As you may recall, the completely forgotten songs share one trait: they've never left a trace of their existence outside of the first game. And so did Bebe! But I know many fans that are asking for this song to be on JDU, and I want it too! there are several mods with Bebe on them so that just goes to show that Ubisoft doesn't care about their core fanbase. This is also shown in the next entry on this list. And what is this last entry? It is... Yup, this song, the one that's always in mods, the one that fans always want to be in JDU, is right here. Why? Well, because look at it! It only appeared in one mashup with different clothes, her only PMMS where in JD4 and she still hasn't made a single cameo! Why does Ubi do this? We love this routine! It really should have been recycled, but it strangely wasn't. So that concludes this list! I hope you liked it because I spent a sh**load of time procrastinating-- I meant writing this. Comment what you think and let me know if I should continue this format! The Routines If Ubisoft's forgetfulness made you forget those routines, here are the gameplays of the routines in the last game in which they appeared!! Ring My Bell - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360) The Trashmen - Surfin' Bird (Just Dance 1) The Gym All-Stars - Womanizer (Just Dance 1) Just Dance Groove Is in the Heart Caesars - Jerk It Out (Just Dance 1) Girls & Boys - Just Dance Lump - Just Dance-0 Pump Up the Jam - Just Dance Just Dance 3 Louie Louie DLC 5 stars xbox 360 Just Dance - Bebe (NO AUDIO) Just Dance (original) Can't Get You Outta My Head Bonus As a bonus, I'm gonna put my fanmade gold moves to the songs who don't have them! They will be in time stamps referring to the gameplays you just scrolled past of. * Surfin Bird: 0:25, 0:49, 0:57, 1:07, 2:10 * Womanizer: 0:38, 0:52, 1:06, 1:49, 2:10, 2:55, 3:10, 3:53 * Groove Is In The Heart: 0:52, 1:25, 1:42, 1:44 * Girls & Boys: 0:45, 1:01, 1:24, 2:44 * Lump: 1:01, 1:15, 2:09, 2:23 * Pump Up The Jam: 0:47, 0:48, 1:15, 2:29, 2:35, 2:52 * Bebe: 0:39, 0:58, 1:25, 1:44, 2:15 * Can't Get You Out Of My Head: 0:41, 1:18, 1:48, 3:47 Also, my description of a remake for Groove Is In The Heart!: Dancer The dancer's pink parts are now blue (except for the hair and glasses), but she changes back to her original colors in the rap part. During the instrumental part, the pajamas, hair and glasses turn yellow, and her skin turns black. Background The spirals in the background now swirl continuously and swirl very fast when "Groove Is In The Heart" is sung, and the aqua one is pointed to a greener shade. During the instrumental part, the blue spiral turns black and the aqua one turns pink. The floor is also absent so that the dancer is floating. Thanks for seeing this blog, be sure to check up on my User Page to see when I make other similar blogs! Bye! UPDATE Lump was released in JDU!!!! Category:Blog posts